Reward: Love
by pokki
Summary: Fuji is a little angry because Tezuka always comes home late from his work. But it looks like Tezuka is planning something for him. TezukaFuji, slight GP
1. Chapter 1

**Reward: Love**

_Warning : BL. TezukaFuji and slight GP._

_Disclaimer: no… not mine… it's Konomi Takeshi's…_

Chapter 1

Tezuka felt someone nudging his shoulder, and woke him up from his deep slumber.

"Ohayou …" two pairs of blue eyes greet him straight after he open his eyes.

"…Ohayou. What time is it?" ask him with a hoarse-morning voice.

Fuji looked at the watch for a moment, "Mm.. 7.30."

Tezuka looked at him for a moment. And Fuji knew what that "look" meant, although Tezuka didn't show any expression at all.

"No.. No. I know you're tired, but you have to go to work. And you have to get up now," he said while pulling the blanket that covered Tezuka from shoulder to toe roughly," or else you'll be late."

And now Tezuka can't do anything but sigh, "Okay…"

He quickly got up and stole a morning kiss from Fuji.

"Mou .. Just that?" Pouted Fuji.

Tezuka raised his left eyebrow and smile, and then kissed his lover on the lips passionately.

After they separated, Tezuka embraced him and then kissed his cheek. Fuji smiled sweetly before kissed him back on his forehead.

"Come on, I'm going to prepare the breakfast, you wash up first, okay?"

Tezuka answered him with a nod and Fuji left their bedroom.

When Fuji was preparing their breakfast, Tezuka entered the dining room, completely dressed up for his work.

"Wow, you look more handsome in the morning." Fuji teased him while he was cooking an omelette.

Tezuka just smirked and hugged him from behind.

"And you looked more beautiful in the morning."

Fuji just blushed and continue cooking, "Saa.. if you keep hugging me, you'll ruin our omellete, Mitsu."

Tezuka released him with a small smile, and sat on one of the chairs.

"So, are you going to work overtime again tonight?" asked Fuji.

"I don't know. I'll call you if I have to work late." answered him.

Fuji put an omellete on Tezuka's plate. "Okay. Ja, itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

Tezuka quickly put his shoes and coat on, and then kissed Fuji' lips. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai." Fuji answered him with a smile. He really loved Tezuka's goodbye kiss, short yet meaningful.

Tezuka opened his car's door and started his engine.

And he left their house after Fuji waved at him with a smile.

After sending his lover to work, Fuji walked to their bedroom and changed his clothes. He had work to do too. Fuji is working as a photographer in a famous local newspaper. And Tezuka is a businessman. He owned an event organizer company, which is quite famous because of their professionalism, although they're not a big company. Fuji often came to Tezuka's office, to help Tezuka with things or just visiting Tezuka.

When he was packing up his camera bag, he found Tezuka's briefcase lying on the dining table.

"Oh no, he left his briefcase… Well, I have to send it to him quickly."

Then Fuji called his boss and told him that he's going to be late because of a private reason. His boss allowed him without asking him what that private reason is. He is a quite intelligent boss who doesn't want to waste time arguing with Fuji.

So, Fuji left the house to Tezuka's office after locking the front door.

_At Tezuka's office…._

Tezuka is busy with lots of document to sign on and phone calls to make. But he could handle all of that without a single complain.

Outside, Fuji arrived on the building Tezuka's works on. He pushed the 6th floor button. After the elevator door was opened, Fuji walked to Tezuka's office, but he accidently bumped into Ooishi.

"Ah, gomenasai. Eh, Ooishi? What are you doing here?" asked Fuji.

"Oh, hasn't Tezuka told you? I've been working here since a month ago as a manager." Ooishi smiled.

Fuji's eyes widened, "Eee? Well, I guess he forgot to tell me. He's really busy since two months ago."

"I know. That's why Tezuka asked me to help him with his company. I gave up my job and joined him."

"I see… Ja, I have to give this to Tezuka quickly. See you." said Fuji.

"Ok. Oh, Fuji, don't tease him right now. He's really busy today."

Fuji grinned, "Wakatta."

"_Knock..knock…"_

"Come in."

Fuji opened Tezuka's office door and walk in. "Mitsu? You forgot your briefcase."

Tezuka stood up and walked towards Fuji, and hegave Tezuka his briefcase.

"Arigatou Shuusuke." said Tezuka with a small smile.

Fuji looked at Tezuka's desk. It's full of documents and paper. And from the look of Tezuka's face, he is starting to get stressed out.

Fuji's hand touches Tezuka's cheek. "Ne, daijobu ka Mitsu?"

Tezuka leaned into his touch. For a moment, he felt peace. "Daijobu."

But Fuji is still worried about him. Tezuka saw the worry in Fuji's face.

"Shuusuke, I'm really okay. By the way, shouldn't you be working right now?"

"My boss gave me permission. It's okay." Answered him.

Tezuka kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay. But you still have to go to work, or your boss will be angry again."

Fuji nodded.

"Ok. See you at home, Mitsu."

Tezuka nodded while opening the door for him.

On the way heading to the elevator, Fuji was called by Ooishi,"Fuji!"

"What is it, Ooishi?" Fuji looked back to Ooishi. He looked very busy too, with so many documents he's holding.

"Ne, I know maybe you're getting a bit lonely because Tezuka is often comes home very late. I experience the same thing. Sometimes Eiji would ignore because I always comes home at 1 o'clock in the morning."

Fuji nodded, "Oh? And does he still ignore you until now?"

Ooishi chuckled with a slight blush, "No. He forgave me yesterday and told me that he will call me every two hours for punishment."

"Sou ka?" Fuji answered with a little jealousy. He wondered if he could do the same to Tezuka.

"So, I want to ask you if Eiji could come to your house and stay with you until we finished our work…"

"Of course. Tell him to come at 5 o clock, Ok?"

Ooishi smiled, "Ok. Thank you, Fuji."

"You're welcome. Ja, I have to go now. Bye."

Fuji got in the elevator and waved goodbye to Ooishi.

* * *

a/n: God, I hope you like it….

It's my first time ever writing a fic.

Mmm.. I decided to divide it to two chapters, so you won't be confused.

Please give a review (and be easy on me ;)

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reward: Love**

**Chapter 2**

It's 5 o'clock when Fuji arrived home. After changing his clothes, he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

"_Knock..knock."_ Someone is knocking his front door.

"_Must be Eiji." _Fuji got up and answered the door.

"Nya, Fuji! How are you? I missed you so much!" Eiji hugged his best friend straight after Fuji opened the door.

"I missed you too, Eiji. Come on in." Fuji dragged him in.

Fuji noticed two plastic bags Eiji was holding.

"Ne Eiji, what's that?"

Eiji looked at the plastic bags and show it to him. "I want to cook something for you, nya. You must be tired after work, right?"

"Thank you, Eiji. Well, why don't we start cooking? I'm getting a little hungry."

Fuji then dragged Eiji to the kitchen and they start cooking for dinner.

When they finished their dinner, they decided to play poker while waiting for Tezuka and Ooishi.

"Ne Fuji, don't you think they're pushing themselves too hard?" asked Eiji.

"You mean.."

Eiji put his chin on his palm and sighed. "Well, since a month ago, Ooishi always comes home late. And he didn't even have the time to eat dinner or play with me. He goes straight to bed because he's too tired. And in the morning, he always rushes to go to work because he woke up late."

Fuji nodded,"Mm.. I know. Tezuka's the same. Sometimes he can't come home because it's too late to come home. He said he didn't want to wake me up. I'm getting lonely too.."

"Nya Fuji! Please tell Tezuka to be easy on Ooishi and himself. He's the owner of the company!"

"I already told him that. But he said that it's out of his control." Fuji smiled weakly.

And the two of them chatted until 11 o'clock.

Eiji fell asleep after losing the game three times in a row.

Fuji is still awake, but his eyes felt a lot more heavier than before.

"_Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow."_ Fuji thought.

It's already 12 o'clock when Fuji heard a car entering the carport. He opened the curtain and saw Tezuka's car on the carport and Ooishi's car on front of their house.

Tezuka got out of his car and walked towards Fuji.

"Tadaima." Tezuka kissed his forehead.

"Okaerinasai." Fuji hugged him tightly and buried his head on Tezuka's chest.

Ooishi walked behind Tezuka and greeted Fuji.

"Hi Fuji. Where is Eiji?"

Fuji released Tezuka's grip. "He fell asleep. Come in."

Then the three of them entered the house.

_In the living room..._

Ooishi smiled when he saw Eiji's sleeping face.

"Well, we better go home. It's getting late."

"Oh, don't you want to drink a cup of tea first?" offered Fuji.

"No, thank you, Fuji." Ooishi nudged Eiji, "Eiji, wake up."

Two sleepy eyes cracked opened. "Mm..Ooishi?"

"Yes. Let's go home, Eiji."

Eiji nodded and got up. Ooishi kept his arm around Eiji's waist to keep him stable, and they went straight home.

After sending them home, Tezuka and Fuji walked to their bedroom. Tezuka changed his clothes and put on a white shirt and long khaki pants before slipping under the blanket.

He held Fuji close to him and kissed his lips tenderly.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt something was wetting his cheeks.

"Shuusuke, why are you crying?"

Fuji wiped his tears away. "Nothing. It's okay."

"No, tell me what happened." It sounded more like a command than a question. Very Tezuka-like.

"It's just…I .. I felt really lonely.. because you always…"

"I know." Tezuka wiped his tears with his thumb. "I'm really sorry, Shuusuke. Demo, you have to listen to me."

Fuji tilted his head and looked at Tezuka.

"Ooishi and I had a commitment that we are going to finish our work as fast as possible."

"Why?" Fuji asked with a confused face.

"I'm not going to tell you the reason, for now. But I will tell you next week."

Fuji is still confused, but Tezuka just kissed his head. "Now, I know you're tired too. Let's go to sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Although Fuji didn't understand, but he's too tired. "Oyasumi, koi."

Tezuka kissed his hair. "Oyasumi, Shuu."

Well, the next days went on like usual. Tezuka's really busy with his works, and so does Ooishi. Eiji often visited Fuji, saying that he's very lonely, and they waited for their lovers to come home.

But, Fuji couldn't take it anymore. He felt like Tezuka chose his work over him. It was like Tezuka is having an affair, with his _job_!

So, Fuji decided to ignore him tonight, so he could learn a lesson.

_Friday night… _

"Tadaima." Tezuka waited for a moment, waiting for an answer.

Nothing.

He took off his coat and went to the bedroom. There, he saw Fuji, already asleep. But Tezuka knew that he was just pretending to be asleep. It's still 7.30 p.m and it's impossible for Fuji to sleep that early.

Tezuka sat on the side of the bed and caressed Fuji's brown hair.

"Shuu.. Shuusuke…"

Fuji, who realized that his trick is not useful anymore, could only answer with a groan.

"I know you're awake. I have to tell you something."

Knowing he couldn't do anything but obey Tezuka, he lazily got up and sat on the edge of the bed, beside Tezuka.

"Nani?" ask Fuji, without even bothering to look at him.

But he knew it all too well. "Are you mad at me?"

"_Yes, baka."_

"I don't know." He answered shortly.

Tezuka sighed. "Okay. I understand. That's why I have to talk to you."

"Oh, so are you finally going to explain to me why you love your work more than me?"

"Shuu, I didn't love my work more than you, in fact, I did this because I love you."

Fuji laughed, "What? Are you kidding me? You made me feel like this and then you said it's…"  
Tezuka cut him with a kiss. Long and sweet. After they separated, Tezuka showed him two tickets from his pocket.

"What's this?" ask Fuji.

"A month ago, Ooishi and I came up with an idea to surprise you and Eiji. We wanted to bring you two abroad for vacation, because we haven't been on vacation together before since we started working."

Fuji could only watch him with opened-wide eyes.

"So, we decided to work hard so we can afford it. That's why we've been coming home late." continued Tezuka.

"Mitsu… You did that… for me?

Tezuka answered with a nod. Fuji immediately embraced him tightly.

"These aretwo night flight tickets to Thailand. The plane will depart at 9 o'clock. We'll meet Ooishi and Eiji on the airport. Pack your things quickly, okay?"

"Hai!" answered Fuji with a huge grin. And the both of them started packing.

_At the airport…_

Tezuka and Fuji met Ooishi and Eiji on the boarding room. Eiji immediately ran to Fuji and dragged him to sit beside him. Tezuka just shook his head. Good thing the boarding room was not crowded.

"Nya Fuji! Could you believe that! They did all of that just for us! Nya, I'm so happy!"

Fuji laughed. "Calm down, Eiji. Yeah, I didn't know that they're a true Casanova before."

Ooishi chuckled hearing that. And Tezuka, well, as usual, quiet and calm.

"_All passengers for flight TA 24 destination Bangkok…." _

"That's us. Let's go, guys." Ooishi said while picking up his travel bag.

Then they walked together to the boarding gate.

_Onthe plane..._

When they were sitting, Fuji leaned himself towards Tezuka and whispered, "Koi, arigatou for all of this."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Save your 'thank you' for tomorrow night."

Fuji giggled. "Ooh, so is this our honeymoon?"

"Consider it as that." Tezuka answered him, before he kissed Fuji sweetly..

"Aishiteru Mitsu."

"Aishiteru Shuusuke."

Then Fuji placed his head on Tezuka's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

a/n: Well? What do you think? Is it okay?

Oh, by the way, do you think I should continue about their vacation or not? Please review...review..

Thank youuu…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plane arrived at 5 o'clock in the morning on Bangkok. From there, they took a 3 hours drive to Phuket, their destination.

During their journey on the air conditioned bus, Fuji and Eiji fell asleep again. And 30 minutes later, Ooishi joined their deep slumber, with Eiji's head on his chest and his head buried in Eiji's dark-red hair.

Tezuka was reading a book, with Fuji's head on his shoulder. He took a glimpse at Fuji's sleeping face every 10 minutes. Just to check if he had a good sleep. He had to admit it, Fuji looked like an angel, lighting the still dark morning sky.

---

"Shuu…Wake up."

Two blue eyes cracked open. "Mm… Mitsu? Have we arrived?"

Tezuka kissed his eye. "Not yet. But, look at the view. It's very beautiful."

Fuji turned his head towards the window. The red and orange sun appeared on the horizon, with the blue sky around it. The bus is now on top of the bridge that connected the main island with Phuket Island.

Fuji parted his lips with awe. "Kirei…"

"Aa…" Tezuka lightly pulled Fuji's shoulder backward so he could lie on his chest.

While they were enjoying the view, Ooishi and Eiji, who's sitting behind them, was still sleeping, deep in each other's arms.

They arrived at their hotel 15 minutes later. It's a beautiful Thai-style hotel, with coconut trees surrounding it.

Ooishi had to carry Eiji on his back to their bungalow with a blush on his face, because of Fuji's giggle and the hotel staff's curious stares.

Fuji and Tezuka's bungalow is next to Ooishi and Eiji's. Their beautiful ocean view bungalows were located in front of the white sandy beach.

_In Tezuka and Fuji's bungalow…_

Their room was beautiful, with wooden floors and bamboo walls, it looked really natural. It had a back door which connected them to the beautiful and desolated beach. It's like they owned a private beach.

"What a nice place, ne?" Fuji sank deep on the king-size bed.

"Aa…" Tezuka walked towards the bed and rest his back on top of the white and batik-motif sheet.

Fuji turned his body to hug Tezuka. "Daijobu?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "…Daijobu. I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't you take a good sleep first, then we'll start our activities. You didn't sleep at all today. I don't think Ooishi and Eiji would mind." said Fuji while stroking Tezuka's dark-brown hair with a worried face.

He looked at Fuji's face first before he smiled tiredly. "Hai.."

A bright smile escaped from Fuji's lips. Tezuka leaned down before capturing those red lips with his own.

Then Tezuka spooned Fuji's slim body and closed his eyes, contented with the smell of Fuji's hair.

- -

"_Pi..pi..pi..pi…"_

The bungalow's phone rang, waking Fuji from his sleep.

"Hello?"

"Nya, Fuji! What are you doing right now? Come out to the beach! Let's play!"

Fuji looked at the sleeping Tezuka. "Ne Eiji, Tezuka is still asleep right now. We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Ee? Too bad… Well then, see you later at the evening, nya!"

"Okay. Bye." Fuji hung up the telephone, and then turned his body to look at Tezuka.

"_His expression looked more relaxed when he's asleep." _He thought to himself.

His hand slowly traced his lover's jaw line. Then to his lips and cheek. He couldn't help the urge to kiss his face, so he leaned down and planted kisses to his lips, cheek, nose and eyes.

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed his and pushed him to lie on his back.

"Mitsu! You're awake?" Fuji blushed even more when Tezuka got on top of him.

"You interrupted my sleep. I must give you a punishment." He said with a serious tone.

"Mou, you want me to run laps around the hotel?" Fuji asked teasingly.

Tezuka smirked. "I've changed my punishment style."

After saying that, he explored Fuji's sweet mouth with his lips, then continued to his neck and collarbone.

And they went on to enjoy their vacation, on their _bed_.

* * *

a/n: Wow, I'm glad I just finished it without an injury...

Thank youuu soo much for the reviews!

**ashwings101,syuusuke-kunimitsu117229,YukimuraAme,and xxcRis04xx, **thanks a lot for your inspiring reviews

**xxcRis04xx**: Good idea! I will use it next time.

For those of you who don't know what **batik** is, it's a traditionalfabric that's originated from Indonesia. You can use it as clothes, bed sheet, curtains, etc. It's often used in many traditional style hotels around the world.

_I can't believe I just promoted my own country to the world_... (_I'm from Indonesia_) ;


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's already five o'clock in the evening when Tezuka and Fuji appeared in front of Ooishi and Eiji's face.

"Nyaa Fujii! What were you doing all day! We've waited for hours!" Eiji said while clinging to his best friend's arm.

Fuji laughed and winked his eye. "Saa… Let's just say we really _loved_ our room."

He could sense that Tezuka was sending him a dangerous glare to his back. But he ignored it anyway.

Before Eiji got a chance to ask him what it means, Ooishi interrupted him.

"Ano, why don't we eat our dinner? I'm sure you two are hungry too."

"Hoi, hoi! Let's eat!" Eiji said with excitement.

Tezuka and Fuji nodded, before holding each other's hand tightly and walked quietly behind Ooishi who held Eiji's arm protectively.

Strangely, Ooishi and Tezuka led them to the beach, not to the restaurant.

"Ne, Mitsu, where are we going?" Fuji asked, confused.

"You'll see." Tezuka answered shortly.

"Shuichiro… Where are you taking us? I'm hungry…" pouted Eiji.

Ooishi patted his head. "Be patient, Kiku," then he turned his head to Fuji," it's a surprise Tezuka and I set up for you two."

"Mou, why are you two is full of surprises?" asked Fuji with a giggle.

But then, Fuji and Eiji didn't mind at all. The sun is setting, and their lover is walking beside them, holding their hand. It couldn't be any perfect.

Carefully, Fuji placed his head on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka just watched his lover for a moment with a smile that melted Fuji's heart, and then continued walking.

"Look, that's where we're going to eat our dinner." Ooishi pointed out to a round dining table on the beach, with a white tablecloth, plates, glasses, and white roses. There were four torches surrounding it, making it looked more romantic.

There were two hotel staffs standing beside it. The chef was cooking their dinner in a barbeque, and the butler greeted them with smile.

Fuji and Eiji could only open their mouths while Tezuka and Ooishi released a small smile looking at them.

"…This is…" Fuji couldn't finish his sentence.

"Wonderful!" added Eiji with excitement. "Arigatou Shuichiro!" He hugged Ooishi tightly.

Ooishi replied with a kiss to his hair. "You're welcome, koi."

At the same time, Fuji looked at Tezuka. "Mitsu…"

Tezuka kissed his hand and pulled him to the veranda.

After the sat, the butler placed the appetizer in front of them, while the chef is preparing the main course. They chatted while eating their wonderful and delicious dinner, discussing how Tezuka and Ooishi managed to set all of this.

They night went on great. Both couples really enjoyed the night.

- -

The next day, they went to the beach. Eiji and Ooishi were playing beach volleyball. Tezuka and Fuji was sitting on the beach, under a big blue umbrella.

Tezuka was quietly reading a book, while Fuji was sitting quietly, hugging his knee, watching Eiji and Ooishi playing.

"Ne, Mitsu.."

Tezuka turned his head. "Nani?"

"Mm… Do you want to take a walk with me?"

He closed his book. "Okay." They both stood up and walked, leaving Ooishi and Eiji who were now playing in the water, splashing each other with laughter.

They walked silently. Holding hands.

Tezuka kept looking at his lover's face.

"_His face is a bit pale…" _

"Daijobu ka?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji turned his head. "Mm? Aa.. Daijobu."

Not long, they found a secluded beach with a white sand and crystal blue ocean.

"Wow, we found a good spot, ne?" asked Fuji happily.

"Aa.." Tezuka couldn't help but smile, looking at his lover's happy face.

He lowered his head and captured Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji smiled into the kiss. He was really happy.

"Ne Mitsu, why don't we swim to cool off?" asked Fuji when they separated.

Tezuka raised his brow. "Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a bit pale."

Fuji pats his head. "Daijobu! Saa, come on!"

Fuji and Tezuka took off their clothes and dive into the warm sea and start swimming.

When they got a little far from the shore, suddenly there's a big wave that hit them.

Tezuka was dragged towards a big rock and was separated from Fuji.

He quickly climbed on top of the rock to search for Fuji.

"Shuusuke! Shuusuke!" Tezuka screamed desperately. No answer.

He decided to dive in to search for him under the water.

_Fuji opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything except the blue water surrounding him._

"_I can't breathe… Mitsu…Mitsu.." he screamed on his head._

_Suddenly, he saw Tezuka swimming to him._

"_Mitsu… You came…" Fuji slowly lost his consciousness before hearing a scream,_

"_Shuusuke!" _

* * *

a/n: okay... I have to tell you all that I was writing thischapter at 1 o'clock in the morning..

so, I know maybe it's a little weird... because I was typing like a zombie...

But, thank you again for all of you who's kind enough to read it and reviewed it.,

So, here comes the last chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fuji felt a cold thing was placed on his forehead. He carefully opened his eyes. When both eyes were wide opened, he could saw the dark room, with only a glimpse of light from the bright full moon. He touched the ice bag that's on his forehead and sighed.

Then, he turned his head to the window and saw Tezuka. He folded his arms, with his back facing him. It looked like he was looking at the moonlight.

He didn't want to call him or even made a sound. He just wanted to look at his back. Somehow, it seemed cold and untouchable, but yet, it radiated warmth and love.

For a while, he kept staring at his back. But suddenly, Tezuka turned his body to look at him. Fuji startled and backed up a little.

"Shuu? You're awake?" Tezuka moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

Fuji moved closer to him. "Mm…"

Tezuka moved his hand to caress his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Aa… I'm still a little dizzy. Demo, what happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Fuji shook his head.

Tezuka smiled. "You got sucked into the water because of the wave. I had to rescue you off shore. I was really frightened when you stopped breathing. After I successfully performed CPR on you, I carried you to the hotel."

His eyes widened. "Hontou?"

Tezuka nodded. "The doctor said that you're dehydrated, and you had some bruises on your arm and head. He told me to give you three glass of water every hour, and you have to rest all day."

Fuji touched the bandage on his arm. He realized that he was half naked, with only short pants and a thick blanket covering him.

"Ah, demo, we're leaving tomorrow night…" Fuji asked suddenly.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. "Yes. So?"

He looked down. "Well, you said that I have to rest all day. You're not going to stay with me all day, right?"

Tezuka laughed softly. "Of course I am."

"Demo, I don't want to ruin the vacation…Itai!"

Tezuka pinched his lover's nose. "Baka. There's no point of enjoying the vacation if you're not by my side."

"…Mitsu.." Fuji's hand touched Tezuka's cheek. Then Tezuka put his hand on top of Fuji's and smiled lovingly.

"Now, sleep. I'll wake you up for breakfast."

Fuji answered with a sleepy nod, and then drifted into a deep sleep after a sweet kiss on the lips from the love of his life.

- -

Fuji woke up at six o'clock in the morning. He was lying on Tezuka's bare chest. He inhaled his lover's scent for a moment.

"_Kunimitsu… " _Fuji watched his peaceful face and stroked his hair.

He tried to lift his body carefully. He managed to do so, but then his wounded arm acted. He crashed on top of Tezuka's chest and automatically woke him up.

"Shuu? Daijobu?" He immediately got on top of Fuji's body.

"Aa.. Daijobu… Can you help me stand?"

Tezuka stood up and pulled Fuji slowly. Although Fuji managed to stood up, Tezuka kept his arm around Fuji's waist, to keep him stable.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji shook his head. "Iie. I want to watch sunrise with you."

A smile was formed on Tezuka's lips. "Alright."

Tezuka left him for a moment to pull a light sweater out of Fuji's travel bag.

"Here." He helped Fuji putting on his sweater.

Fuji smiled sweetly. "Arigatou. " And then waited for Tezuka to put on his own shirt.

They walked together towards the terrace, still with Tezuka's arm around his waist.

Tezuka opened the terrace door for Fuji.

Fuji stood quietly. He watched the morning sky in awe.

The sun had only showed itself for a little. The sky was still blue. And the sound of the wave created a beautiful melody on Fuji's ears.

"Shuu." Tezuka motioned Fuji to sit on his lap. And he did so.

He leaned his head on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka buried his nose on the soft brown hair, inhaling his scent.

"Beautiful, ne?" asked Fuji, turning his head slightly.

"Aa.."

Both of them fell quiet for a while, enjoying the view.

Then Tezuka asked Fuji,"Don't you want to take a picture?"

"…Iie. I want to capture this moment with my heart. There are a few things that couldn't be captured with a camera, you know." He turned his head to look at Tezuka.

Silently, Tezuka kissed those thin red lips tenderly.

Yes, they really loved these moments, when they had nothing but love to share with each other.

- -

"Fujiiii! I'm so worried about you, nya! How are you feeling?" Eiji was shaking his best friend's shoulder when they met at breakfast.

"He would feel better if you stop shaking him, Eiji." Tezuka said with a warning tone.

Fuji chukled. "Maa…Mitsu. Don't be so over-protective. I'm okay, Eiji. Thank you for worrying."

"But really, Fuji. You should never ever do something like that again. You must know that in tropical countries, you have to drink a lot of water so you won't get dehydrated. And next time, never swim on a deserted beach like that. What if Tezuka was also drowning?" Ooishi started worrying again.

"Hai..hai, Okaasan." Fuji teased him.

"Come on, let's eat our breakfast." Tezuka pulled the chair for Fuji.

"Ah, okay." Ooishi then did the same to Eiji.

And they ate breakfast while discussing about the incident yesterday.

- -

After breakfast, they decided to explore the island for their last day here.

They rented two small cars, one for Tezuka and Fuji, the other for Ooishi and Eiji.

"Mitsu, let's go there." Fuji pointed at a market that's spread along the road.

Tezuka nodded and parked the car, with Ooishi and Eiji following behind them.

They got off the car and started exploring the crowded street.

"Uwaah… there's a lot of nice stuffs here, nya!" said Eiji when they were looking at a souvenir shop.

"Mm.. Look, Eiji. Isn't this cute?" Fuji showed him a wooden cat sculpture.

"Nyaa! Shuichiro, let's buy this. I'm going to put it in our bedroom." Eiji showed Ooishi the sculpture.

Ooishi took it and chukled. "Well, I guess it will be a great new family for your teddy bears at home."

They continued walking through the street.

Suddenly, Fuji pulled Tezuka to a shop that sell seashell necklace.

"Mitsu, look. There's a pair of necklaces. Isn't it beautiful?"

Tezuka looked at the pair of seashell necklaces. "Aa. Do you want it?"

Before Fuji could answer, the seller approached them.

"Hello, sir. Are you interested with these necklaces?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I'm guessing that you two are newlyweds. If that's true, then you have to buy these. These necklaces has a long history for guarding eternal love." He explained.

Fuji giggled a bit with the statement "newlyweds". The seller must've thought that he is a _she._ "What history?"

"There's a legend that these necklaces were worn by two lovers. Suddenly, a big army attacked their village. The husband, who's captured by the enemy, was given a death sentence, because he's the head of the village. Before he was executed, he gave the necklaces to his wife and told her to keep it. After he died, she threw the necklaces to the sea, before she followed his husband's death by drowning herself to the sea."

"Really? So, where did you get these?" asked Fuji with amusement.

"I found it a week ago when I was fishing. It got caught on my fishing nets. So, are you interested in buying it?" the seller smiled.

Tezuka pulled out some money from his wallet. "Yes. Thank you, sir."

The seller accepted the money and gave them the necklaces. "You're welcome, sir."

- -

"Nya, what a nice necklace, Fuji. Ee? Tezuka, you're wearing the same thing as Fuji." Asked Eiji when they're ready to leave the hotel.

Fuji just smiled and gave Tezuka a teasing glance. "Aa. It's a symbol of our eternal love."

Tezuka coughed.

"Jaa, let's go guys. We don't want to miss our flight." Ooishi opened the mini van's door that would bring them to the airport.

The four of them got in the van, and left the hotel.

And that's the end of their vacation.

- -

_Monday morning at Tezuka and Fuji's house…_

"Mitsu, don't forget your briefcase."

Tezuka appeared on the doorway. "Okay."

Fuji helped him wear his tie. Then, he noticed that Tezuka was wearing the necklace that they bought on their holiday.

"You wear it." Fuji pointed at his neck.

"You too."

Both of them smiled. Tezuka plastered his face with kisses. They embraced each other tightly, deepened the kiss.

"Ne, are you going to come home late again today?" asked Fuji when they separated.

Tezuka answered him with a kiss on the nose. "I promise you I won't do that again."

Fuji smiled. "Hontou?"

"Hontou."

He gave his lover a last morning kiss, before leaving the house for work.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Fuji waved at Tezuka's car, and Tezuka answered with a smile.

Actually, Fuji doesn't mind if Tezuka comes home late again, because he would always get the reward. Love.

(end)

* * *

a/n: Huaaahhh... I'm glad it's over... 

mm.. I know from chapter 3 to 5's a bit weird... I'm a little out of ideas...

but anyway, thank you so much for all of your supports.!

I'll keep fighting! Love you all!


End file.
